


Politician Bardot

by sloppydorito



Series: Not Enough Dino Stuff [4]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Bob is B A B Y B O B from Early Franz, Bobino, Current Age Dino, M/M, Then again it was a dream, This came to me in a dream and I wrote it down a bit ago, Young Bob, a bit of smut, doesn't really make sense, politician au, some(?) angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppydorito/pseuds/sloppydorito
Summary: Dino Bardot is a politician in small-town America (wack, right? Doesn't make sense since they're from the UK) and is established as working tirelessly for his community. His assistant is the young and intelligent Robert Hardy, who previously worked with Politician Bardot in an office building before his political career took off.lol so this was from a dream i had a while back, i tried to piece it together, but some of it doesn't feel right ??
Relationships: Bob Hardy/Dino Bardot
Series: Not Enough Dino Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776895
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Politician Bardot

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. Don't show to or send to any member of Franz Ferdinand, current or previous. I will eat your firstborn.

Dino Bardot was an important politician in a small American town, often aiding his community and making sure his people were well cared for and overall loved. Yet, despite all these strengths to be a politician and help people out, one thing was his kryptonite: his assistant, the young and charming, Robert Hardy. Not many people knew of Mr. Hardy’s work with Dino, let alone who he even was. Dino brought Robert in from another town, they worked together at an office there. When Dino’s career in politics took off and he took office, he was happy to leave his old, mostly boring life behind, except for Robert. There was just something so important and special about him that Dino couldn’t abandon. Maybe it was his messy blonde hair, his rosy cheeks, the little bit of pudge he had, or it was his impressive writing skills, Dino wasn’t too sure. Regardless, he convinced Bob to pick up and come with him, abandoning boring office work for life. 

Politician Bardot’s personal life was fairly hidden and suspicious to his community, they knew little to nothing about him or family affairs. In their minds, politicians and those in power should be showcasing their lives, unless they were hiding something. Many speculations and rumors would spread like wildfire regarding him.   
“I heard that he’s gay.”   
“Well, I heard that he has a lovely wife and children.”   
“Someone told me he has a sinister plan in place!”   
“Every time I go to his office for something, he’s always chatting it up with that little assistant boy of his, he never gets any work done!” 

  
Sure, some of the claims were funny and outlandish, others felt harsh and like a knife to the chest. Some were homophobic, often digging at Dino’s close past and current relations with men and his lack of a wife. He was often able to shake them off, but Robert often felt himself boiling over the hurtful things people would say about the man working solely for their advancement and livelihoods. “They can’t say that about us...” Bob paused, taking a breath “...you!” He’d say to Dino, tears in his eyes and throat closing from the burning in his heart. “They sit around and spew hot garbage for what reason? Why do they care what happens behind closed doors?” He stood up from his desk chair and began to pace around his desk, settling to sitting on the sleek wood. “Why should they care who you hook up with? Us? It’s none of their--”  
“--Bob, I agree,” He cut Bob off in hopes of calming him some, “but we can’t give in to the pressure from them, they wouldn’t understand and it would just be ammunition for the next candidate to appeal to the hateful parts of the community and burden the folks with a bigot of some sort. We don’t need to worry about them finding out about _us_. Trust me.” Bob nodded and looked the suited man up and down, his longish graying hair slicked back some and beard well-trimmed. Dino got closer and wiped the tears out of his eyes and leaned in to whisper, “You don’t need to worry about anything if I’m around.” He smiled at Bob and gave him a small peck on the lips. 

“Is the door locked?” He asked and Bob nodded in response.   
“Shades are drawn shut?” Another nod was given for an answer. He smiled down at the young Bob, his shirt was neat and his tie loosened, his eyes went back up to make eye contact before going in for another kiss. Using his knee, Dino parted Bob’s legs to get closer to him and deepen the kiss. His weight was slightly pushing Bob down to lay on the desk, which knocked some things over in the process. Bob grumbled at this, knowing it’d be a bitch later to reorganize. Dino chuckled a little into the kiss and his lips moved from Bob’s gasping mouth to his neck, making sure to leave little marks only a collared shirt could cover. Bob moaned a bit, loving the feel of Dino’s harsh nips and stubble marked him up and the way Dino’s body was pinning him down. “Do you like that, Mr. Hardy?” A measly ‘mhm’ sound was all Bob could make, it always made him hot and bothered when Dino called him “Mr. Hardy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should publish more stuff based on fever dreams/idiot brained thinking, some are really fun to write. My best works spawn from insomnia and the fact I mix up the letters 'm' and 'n' and 'p' and 'b' for no particular reason.


End file.
